1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of fiber optic connectors, and more particularly to a duplex fiber optic connector plug operated by an upward pushing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintenance of fiber optic wire in a fiber optic network is a relatively troublesome task. Conventional design fiber optic connector plug have fixed fiber optic connector which cannot be removed freely from the fiber optic connector plug. Therefore, when the fiber optic network malfunctions, it is often time hard to perform test to diagnose the source of the problem. Oftentimes, the fiber optic wire and connector are simply replaced whenever the network malfunctions. Obviously, the conventional fiber optic connectors waste unnecessary labor to change the connectors, cause inconvenience in their use, and require further improvements.